


Kiss Under The Mistletoe

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: A christmas story in the middle of October because why not?
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, Christmas Drabble 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	Kiss Under The Mistletoe

It was a normal Christmas day for everyone. People mingling and sharing gifts, singing Christmas songs, eating food and watching Christmas movies by the warm firelight from the chimney. Everyone was having a great time, except for one person, said person was non other than Wang Yao who was sitting by the window bay, a glass of eggnog in his hand as he stares out the window watching the snow fall with a somewhat sad expression on his face. 'This night is going to be the death of me' Yao thought to himself as he continues to stare out the window and take sips of his eggnog slowly getting more and more drunk. As if by some miracle, a young blonde haired man sits next to Yao with his own cup of eggnog and gives him a warm smile. "Hey, mind if I join you?' Asked the handsome stranger with a strong American accent. "Sure, I don't mind" Yao gives him a small smile and continues to stare out the window. "I'm Alfred by the way." The stranger named Alfred introduced himself to Yao. "I'm Yao, nice to meet you." Yao continues to stare out the window and sip his eggnog. "I couldn't help but notice that you're sitting here by yourself looking like you had a rough night?" Asked Alfred and Yao gives a small nod. "Yeah, you could say that." Alfred hums in response. "So, what is it breakup, homesickness?" Yao thinks to himself before answering. "Both actually, my ex broke up with me last Christmas before I moved from my home in Beijing China to here." Alfred sighs quietly to himself, but still audible for Yao to hear. "I feel you, I broken up with my girlfriend of two years before I moved here." Yao looks up at him in surprise, he didn't expect anyone to break up with a guy like him. "Hey, I have an idea, how about we spend this night together. So, we don't feel so lonely?" Alfred smiles and nodded in agreement. The two spent the rest of the night dancing, drinking, singing and talking. They were having a great time. At the end of it the two sit outside in the snow watchingthe stars in the sky. "Alfred thank so much, this has been the best night of my life" Yao admits before he feels Alfred's fingers under his chin pulling his face towards his. "And I know the best way to end this beautiful night." The two looked up and noticed that they are standing under the Mistletoe, they looked at each other before they lean in for a kiss.


End file.
